


The Snake and the Poet (on hiatus, not abandoned)

by KaniTheKitty



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Am I doing this right?, Angst probably, Brainwashing, Crying, First post on Ao3 woo, Hyperventilating, I have no idea what I’m doing, If I miss anything lemme know, Magic, Manipulation, Mentions of standard Galactic, Not a nice snek, Other things will be tagged when they appear, Panic, creepy books, hermitcraft season 7, lanuage, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaniTheKitty/pseuds/KaniTheKitty
Summary: While terraforming more land for berries, Joe Hills uncovers an old and mysterious book, the contents of which are written in Galactic runes. After uncovering the book, he is met by a strange snake like entity, who claims it’s soul is trapped inside the book. Can Joe help this poor soul escape its confinement, or is there more to this entity than has been let on?
Comments: 37
Kudos: 50





	1. A Relic Uncovered

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Caught in the Spider's Web](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481533) by [thatgirlfromasgard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlfromasgard/pseuds/thatgirlfromasgard). 



> Ho boy this is my first fic I’m posting anywhere I hope it goes smoothly!
> 
> This AU is based on a dream I had believe it or not! Though many things are different, and it’s going to stray from the dream quite dramatically, but the premise is still somewhat the same
> 
> Sorry if I get anyone’s characterization wrong!

It started as a rather lovely day on the Hermitcraft server. Not a cloud in sight, with a nice breeze dancing through the air. On this fine day, Joe Hills was out in his field of berries, terraforming the land to make way for more of the bushes that held the delicious fruit.  
Lost in thought of what he could add, and what to take away, he was hardly aware of the passage of time as he dug away at the land as the sun began its slow decent behind the horizon. He had fallen into a rhythm of placing down dirt and flattening the land, cutting down trees and repeating the process. This rhythm however was rudely interrupted when his shovel hit something hard in the normally soft and malleable soil. It was softer than a rock, he could tell, and with mild curiosity he began to dig whatever it was up and out of its dirt imprisonment. A treasure chest, perhaps? Though all the shipwrecks as far as the eye could see had been looted, and no map so much as pointing in the direction of Joe’s base had shown itself. Something different, then.  
As more of the dirt fell away, the poet began to see more and more of the strange object. ...A book? It certainly looked like it. But who would bury a book, especially one in such a strange place? There were no temples around or anything else of significance that hadn’t been built by the Hermits themselves, perhaps one of them put it here. But why?  
The book was large, one you’d typically see in the history section of the library. It was a faded blue-gray in colour, with a small and rusted lock that bound it shut. The cover was plain, with only a few runes written in Galactic printed near the top. Picking it up and brushing the remaining dirt off it, Joe immediately felt something off. Like a strange sort of magic was emanating from the book. Taking a closer look at the title, it read “The Robber” in Galactic. The name alone felt sinister, and accompanied by the lock and strange aura, he quickly concluded that this was not something to meddle with.  
And yet, he couldn’t bring himself to put the book down. He brushed it off as simple curiosity, but he couldn’t help but feel like there was something else at play here. Either way, he decided he would look more into this strange book, despite a feeling of dread planting itself in the back of his mind. It was getting late, the sun setting lower and lower by the minute, _I should probably head back inside, wouldn’t want any pesky phantoms damaging this book_. Why he suddenly held the book’s safety over his, he didn’t know. This was turning into a rather strange day, so instead he blamed it on his exhaustion from working all day.  
And with that, Joe headed for his house, book tucked safely under his arm. If he had payed more attention to his surroundings, he may have noticed the figure of a snake watching him by the tree line.


	2. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Joe finds himself a new companion.

The sun peering through the windows was proof enough that it was morning as Joe opened his eyes groggily, checking his communicator for the time. He had gotten a few hours of sleep, at least. Still, it was better than nothing, he supposed. Sitting up from his bed he let his eyes wander to the open book sitting on a desk, with papers filled with random assortments of notes scattered across the surface. The night before he had managed to break the old lock easily enough. He had even begun to study its contents before drifting off to sleep. It was entirely written in Galactic, but that wasn’t the strangest part. The strangest part was _what_ was written in Galactic. It was quite peculiar, to say the least. Though the pages were yellowed and worn by time, most, if not all of it was still semi readable. It was pages upon pages of weird incantations or spells, spells to keep something in, perhaps? To conceal and trap something seemed to be the main purpose of them, but to trap what, exactly?

He sighed and rubbed his eyes, his face contorting into one of confusion. He felt... off, today. Like he wasn’t quite himself. Not that was a bad thing, no not at- what? Of course something like that would be cause for alarm! But... was it really? With a huff he shook his head to clear it. Maybe some fresh air would do him good. Yes, that was it. He’d be back to his normal self in no time. The berries needed picking anyways.

He casually strolled though the pathways, picking berries left and right, carefully avoiding the sharp thorns as we went. The field was large, and it would take a while, but maybe that was just what he needed. He did feel better now that he was outside, after all. That was, until he was stopped dead in his tracks, dropping a few berries in surprise as he eyed what was in front of him with a mix of confusion, and unease.

A large snake lay curled on the path in front of him mere yards away. It’s head raised off the ground. It was a bright yellow in colour, with a barbed tail that twitched every now and then. It looked roughly as wide as his arm, and about nine feet long, give or take. On top of its head was a grey spike, and he could see three others leading down its spine. As Joe led his eyes upwards, his eyes met with the snake’s. Three, blood red eyes stared at him with caution. Two on either side of its head. He would have almost have considered them normal if it weren’t for the lack of pupils. The third eye was positioned on its forehead, equally as pupiless and red. All three were looking directly at him. It was strange, it was almost as if he could see right through it- no, he _could_ see right through it. It was slightly transparent, almost as if it was a ghost of some sort. There was another thing that unsettled him about this current situation. He wasn’t afraid. He knew he should be. He had never seen anything like this, it could be dangerous. And yet, he found himself completely unafraid of this creature.

He noticed the snake recoiled slightly when he dropped the berries. Best not make any sudden moves then, wouldn’t want to startle it. For a few moments that felt too long, the snake and the poet stared at each other awkwardly, neither of them seemingly knowing what to do.

“Okay, okay, uh- that- that’s unusual-” Joe half mumbled half spoke. Before he could say or do anything more, the snake leaned forward ever so slightly.

“And who, exactly, are you, picker of berries?”

It could talk? Okay, that was a development. If it could talk, it was most likely sentient in a way. Which means he couldn’t just kill it like a regular mob without feeling at least some sort of guilt. “Er, oh! You can talk!” He stammered, not quite sure how to feel about this current situation. “I’m Joe Hills! Howdy!”

The snake narrowed its eyes and tilted its head to the side. “How...dee?”

“It means hi!” He explained with a chuckle, slightly amused that this snake wasn’t familiar with the greeting. The snake didn’t seem very dangerous. Defensive maybe, but so would be anyone in its place. Slowly, he took a few steps forward, once again questioning his lack of fear as he crouched in front of the creature so that they were eye level. He smiled. “Nice to meet ya! Happen to have a name I can call ya by?”

The snake seemed confused at how nice Joe was being, which made Joe internally frown. Was this snake so often shown hate that it no longer recognized hospitality when it was given?

“They called me Räuber.” Was the creature’s hesitant response.

“Well howdy Räuber!” He said with a smile. Maybe all this snake needed was a little kindness. “May I ask who ‘they’ is?”

“The ones who keep me in my prison. The ones who cast me aside.” Räuber responded, not taking his eyes off Joe.

Joe couldn’t help but ask for more. The snake’s answers were only feeding his growing curiosity. “Prison?”

“Horrible sorcerers sealed my soul within a book of spells centuries ago, and now all I am able to achieve is this feeble form, a mere ghost of what I was once.” It sounded angry and mournful, clearly frustrated at the wrongs that had been done to it. And suddenly the strange transparency made sense. But... book of spells? Could it mean...?

“Book of spells... are you talkin’ about that weird book I found layin’ in the dirt?”

The yellow serpent nodded, and Joe couldn’t help but feel sorry for it. Having your soul stuck in a book for centuries didn’t sound like very much fun.

“Well that sounds positively awful! And there’s no way you can leave?”

Räuber shook its head sadly. “Not unaided. The spells would need to be rewritten, and my intangible form is incapable of such a feat. I’ve tried to ask other, more tangible beings for aid, but I’m afraid they all turned their back on me. They claimed I looked untrustworthy; scary, even,” It looked away, towards the ground, as if in shame. It sounded so sad. “Though maybe it’s me, maybe I’m to blame-”

Joe shook his head. This poor creature! Shunned just for the way it looked, unacceptable! “Now wait just a minute! I won’t have any such self deprecating thoughts on my watch- no sir! And if it makes you feel any better my dear friend, I don’t think you’re scary in the slightest! A little off putting at first perhaps, but now that I’ve gotten to know you better, I think we’d be good pals! And tell ya what, you said the spells needed rewritin’? I could help with that, no problem! You’re talkin’ to an expert poet right here!” He smiled at Räuber encouragingly. But still, something in the back of his mind was against helping it. Saying that this snake shouldn’t be trusted. He quickly brushed it off. That couldn’t be right. This poor creature hadn’t shown any signs of hostility, and it was in need of help of all things! And if the Hermits were famous for one thing, it was helping others.

Räuber looked surprised, gawking at Joe in disbelief. “You- you would do that? For me?” A hopeful smile crept along their face, which made Joe’s smile wider. A smile looked good on the serpent.

“You betcha! And hey, why don’t we start right at this very moment? I can’t imagine what spendin’ hundreds of years in a book must be like, so the sooner you’re out the better in my oh so humble opinion!” He stood, smiling at the snake, who was positively beaming. Joe knew he should probably finish picking the berries, but that could wait. This was more important. Probably more important than anything.

“Really? Oh thank you, thank you!” It looked so relieved and happy to have finally found someone who would help it. Who knew how long it had been searching for someone to come to its aid. “Yes, yes, lets! I could help you, I could! I’d like to think I’m familiar with them, the spells I mean, I could help you with countering them!”

“Sounds like a plan! I’ve got the book open already, let’s head inside, shall we?”

The snake smiled and nodded eagerly in response, and Joe quickly turned around, making his way back up the path and towards his winery. With the poet’s back turned, the demon finally let its face fall, joyful glee replaced with a sinister smirk and a cold, calculated stare.

⍑𝙹∴リᔑ╎⍊ᒷ⍑ᒷ╎ᓭ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joe is always so trusting. I know a certain snake who would just love to take advantage of that <3


	3. Friendly Foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Joe realizes his mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for a semi panic attack (crying, hyperventilating, and much panic)
> 
> Sorry Joe

It had been a day since Joe first met Räuber, and they had been helping him non stop in breaking the hundreds of spells inscribed within the book. It all followed nearly the same pattern, so after a while it was rather easy. Räuber’s help only made it easier, since they were more familiar with the spells than Joe would ever be.

The sun had once again set, the only light now available to them being a lantern that flickered every now and then and the moon itself, and Joe was getting tired. He had heavy bags under his eyes, and would give nothing more than to just crash right there. With a yawn he set down his quill and stretched.

“Well I think we’ve made a pretty decent sized dent here,” he said. “Imma hit the hay for now.”

He stole a quick glance over to his serpentine friend, who looked rather confused. “But... we’ve only just begun,” they began. “And there’s still so much left to do!”

Joe could only agree. There was a lot left to do, but going days without sleep would not help productivity in the slightest. “I know, but we’ve been at it for hours now, and I’m tired. It’s no worries though, the book’ll still be here in the mornin’.”

The snake-like ghost narrowed their eyes. “But you don’t _need_ sleep. You have that strange human drink you could use, or maybe-”

Joe knew they were mentioning coffee, but at this point he was craving his bed more than the drink. But... then again they had a point. Did he really need to sleep? No, he should probably should just continue, this was more important than sleep- wait, no, no it wasn’t. Why was he thinking this? He decided to ignore the thought for the time being.

“Räuber, I’m tired. I know you’re anxious to get out, I would be too, but a tired mind is an unproductive one. We’ll get more done with my head clear and awake. I’ll start writin’ when I wake up, that I promise. Now, I’m headed off to bed. G’night, friend.” He made sure to give the snake a look that left no room for discussion as he got up from his seat.

The serpent looked like they wanted to say more or argue back, but instead they just sighed and nodded their head solemnly. “Alright, fine. In the morning, then.”

Joe shot the snake a smile and a small nod before heading towards his bed, ready for some much needed sleep.

Räuber glared at Joe’s sleeping form from the desk. He wasn’t fully gone yet. That, they concluded, would take another day or two, depending on how many more spells they broke within that time. With a huff they curled themself into a ball, not once taking their eyes off of Joe.

╎ᒲ⚍ᓭℸ ̣⍑ᔑ⍊ᒷ !¡ᔑℸ ̣ ╎ᒷリᓵᒷ

———————

A loud buzz and a small vibration leapt Joe out of his writing and back into the real world. It had been another few days since Räuber had confronted him about sleeping, and he had found that over that time he had done less and less of his normal routine, opting to instead spend more time with the book and Räuber. When was the last time he had gone out to pick berries? Or catch more dogs? With a sigh he brought out his communicator to check it.

Cubfan135: Hey Joe! Me and a few other Hermits are gonna play my new game at my pyramid in a few days, want in?

He was just about to respond with an eager yes when he heard Räuber start to speak.

“What are you doing?” Suspicion and accusation clear in their tone.

“Oh, Cub’s invited me to play in his new game! Some of the other Hermits’ll be there too, I was just about to respond-” He started to answer before he was cut off by the yellow serpent that glared at him from their seat at his desk.

“You will do no such thing!”

“...beg your pardon?” Had they always been this snappy? Maybe they were just in a bad mood..

“I need you _here!_ Not off with other humans playing some silly, time wasting game!”

“It isn’t silly or time wastin’, Räuber! It’s a fun game with friends, and it’ll be nice to take a break!”

“NO!” The snake all but shouted, their lips curled back in the beginnings of a snarl, their tail twitching angrily.

“What is up with you today?!” The snake’s behavior was more than confusing. Sure, they had always been irritated when Joe stopped to take a break or sleep, or do anything that prolonged more writing, but this was new. They had never fully snapped before, not like this.

“You don’t _need_ to go. This is more important. You know that, don’t you? You will stay here. We’re nearly half way done!”

“Okay, I’m not dealing with this. _I_ am telling Cub I’m going, it’s in a few days anyways to give us time to prepare, and then I’m going to stop writing and head outside. I can’t remember the last time I’ve picked my berries.”

He reached for his communicator that was sitting on his desk, but just before he could pick it up, his arm stopped. He tried to move it, but it simply wouldn’t cooperate. What was going on? Though, maybe this was for the better. Maybe he shouldn’t respond. After all it would be better if he just stayed here- no, no what? No he needed to respond, what was he thinking?

But going would be so pointless. It was a stupid waste of time to-

These weren’t his thoughts why was he thinking these things why couldn’t he _move-_

_You don’t need to go. You know it’s pointless. Stay here instead. You’re needed here._

Shut up shut up shut up! This was wrong, so, so very wrong. Why- why did it feel right? He knew it shouldn’t. He didn’t agree with this, didn’t want this. But... staying here would be so much better, wouldn’t it? His friends would understand, right? _No no no stop stop stop I’m not listening I’m not listening why can’t I move-_

He could hear Räuber sigh audibly. “This is pointless. You should get back to writing. And you will _not_ tell this Cub man you are going, understand, _poet?_ ” They spat the last word like it was an insult, and Joe couldn’t help but feel awful, even if he knew he shouldn’t.

His head was loud with thoughts that weren’t his, _couldn’t_ be his. Right then realized he had been having thoughts like this, pro Räuber thoughts, ever since he had found that book. He knew it felt sinister from the start, but he brushed it off. He knew he shouldn’t have trusted that damn snake, but he did anyway. Why was he such a fool? He had put off important things just to keep them happy, just to help them. And for what? Not once did he question why Räuber had been imprisoned in the first place. He had simply taken their word as truth.

He felt a tear run down his face, and his breath became ragged. God he was such an idiot why did he do this to himself-

“I-” He choked. His body was shaking. This wasn’t what he wanted, no not at all. God, he had really made a mess of himself trusting this- this _thing_ , hadn’t he?

“Oh there there, it’s alright. It was just a misunderstanding.” The yellow serpent cooed. “I know you would never want to hurt me like that. You’re just attached to these others, is all. You should stop that.”

He was panicking now. Why... was he agreeing with them? They wanted to push him away from his friends, to isolate him for their own selfish needs- why on earth was he trusting them? The thoughts were loud, and overwhelming. _I don’t want to help them I don’t- ... or do I? No, no!_ He choked back a sob. He was losing control of something he had taken for granted, and he couldn’t stop it.

Räuber watched on with a feigned expression of concern. But why did it look so _real?_ “Here here, I’m sorry for snapping at you. I was just mad is all, you see? It’s been so long since I’ve truly been free, I miss it. And you were taking that away from me. That wasn’t very nice of you, you know.”

He was a sobbing, hyperventilating mess at this point. He was such a fool. And he hated that he was starting to agree with what the snake was saying. Hated it hated it hated it!

“Oh you poor thing. Maybe we _should_ take a break. Wouldn’t want you to overwork yourself, now would we? You know I would never want you to get hurt, don’t you?”

He could feel himself falling deeper and deeper away from reality by the second as more and more Räuber supporting thoughts filled his head. Maybe Räuber was right. Maybe he didn’t need his friends. What help would they be? “No, no.” He croaked. He didn’t need a break. He had spells to undo. “You’re right. You’re always right.”

Räuber was always right.

“That’s the spirit, my friend. I’m all you need. This is the only thing of importance. I’m glad you’ve finally excepted that. Oh, before we start back up, better not keep that Cub man waiting.”

Joe nodded absent mindedly.

Räuber was all he needed.

Freeing them was the only thing of importance.

Slowly, he picked up his communicator, wiping a tear from his cheek. He didn’t even remember why he had been crying in the first place. He began to type.

<JoeHillsSays> Sorry Cub, can’t make it. Working on a project atm.

The response was almost immediate. Had he been waiting? Not that it mattered.

<Cubfan135> Oh, that’s alright! Talk to you later then :)

Maybe he should add one more thing, wouldn’t want any of them to worry. He was fine. Everything was fine.

<JoeHillsSays> Have fun y’all!


	4. Help Declined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Zombie Cleo worries for her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Cleo

The air was hot and thick as Zombie Cleo made her way though the Nether. Seemingly never ending netherack spread out before her in every direction. Sprinkled among it were patches of basalt and forests, every now and then a sign pointing in the direction of someone’s base. There were golden pressure plate here and there and blue lanterns hanging from the ceiling of the long maze like passageways that the Hermits had carved into existence.

It was a near perfect silence, the only noise being the rather strange sound of feet against netherack as she paced the tunnels with determined speed. Not quite running, not quite walking. No one had seen or heard hide nor hair of Joe in a few days now, and they were getting worried. It was unlike Joe to go silent for so long, let alone disappear completely. The last he was heard from was when he had declined Cub’s offer to play in his new mini game, which was unlike Joe in it of itself. He had seemed okay by the way he was typing, but it was nevertheless concerning. He hadn’t even responded to private messages, which for Cleo was the final straw.

Something was off, she could feel it. Maybe he had just lost his communicator? Unlikely, since it was almost impossible to loose. Maybe he was just super busy, and he hadn’t had time to respond? That didn’t sound like Joe, even if he was busy he always sent a quick message back. No, something had to be wrong. As she passed through the tunnel, her mind kept trying to come up with possible reasons for Joe’s silence, each idea more obscure than the next. Or, maybe, he just didn’t want to be talked to. But why? Was he mad at Cleo specifically? She huffed and shook her head to clear it. Thinking those thoughts wouldn’t get her anywhere productive. Besides, she couldn’t be far now.

Soon, she reached the portal that lead to Joe’s winery. For a moment she stared at the swirling purple in front of her, lost in thought. Taking a breath, she forced herself to move forward and into the portal.

Within seconds she was in Joe’s tower, quickly making her way out and through Jurassic Bark, and with no sign of Joe decided to make for his winery. When she neared the berry fields, she could hear herself gasp at the sight. The fields looked over grown and uncared for, with berries having been gone unpicked for who knows how long. She quickly made her way through the paths and in front of the winery, saddened that it looked no different to the fields. It was overgrown, vines creeping in and around the walls and roofs. In front of the door lay a few dogs. They looked pitiful, and if Cleo looked closely she could see their ribs. How long had it been since they had even been fed? She knelt down in front of them and offered them a steak, which they took gratefully as she gazed at them sympathetically. Worry spread across her face a mere moment later. Joe always took great care of his many dogs. To what would be the cause of sudden neglect concerned her deeply.

Without a second thought she stood and knocked on the wooden door.

___

A loud knocking echoed throughout the winery, causing Räuber to look up from their resting place, eyes narrowing in irritation. Another distraction, another nuisance to be dealt with. The book was almost done, why must there always be interruptions? Uncurling, they let themself slither down the desk and onto the cold wooden floor, hissing an order for Joe to stay until the threat was identified.

It was one of those Hermits, no doubt. Come to check on their dear friend. They wanted nothing more than to dispel whoever had dared to interrupt their work, but then again, this could be used as an advantage. Perhaps, if they got this intruder close enough to the book...

Peering out a window, they could see a woman with dull green skin and vivid orange hair standing apprehensively by the door. Yes, this could easily work in their favor. Better be there to greet their new guest.

___

There was no response.

“Joe? You in there?”

Again, no response.

She huffed. Fine. If Joe wasn’t going to let her in, she’d let herself in. She quickly fiddled with the door handle, and, to her surprise, the door opened freely. She opened it slowly, letting it open only enough to peer her head through. There was hardly any light inside, the open door being the only prominent source.

“Joe?” She called. Cautiously, she opened the door fully, and stepped inside. She heard a dog whine behind her. What if he wasn’t home? “Joe?” She called again, louder this time. Perhaps he hadn’t heard her.

With the door fully open, light poured into the darkened winery, acting as a sort of spot light illuminating a large yellow snake that sat coiled in front of her. Its head was raised, three blood red eyes stared at her two green. Everything about it screamed sinister. From the spikes on its back to the red of its eyes. She had never seen anything like it. But what ever it was, it wasn’t good.

“Where is Joe?” She asked, staring suspiciously at the transparent serpent mere yards away.

The snake tilted its head and narrowed its eyes, chuckling slightly. It’s voice was cool and confident. “And why would you care, _girl?_ ”

She glared at the snake before her and opted to ask more sternly. “Where. The hell. Is Joe?” She didn’t trust this snake at all to give her a straight answer, but any answer was better than none.

It grinned sadistically. “Gone, I’m afraid.”

She narrowed her eyes. “Excuse me?”

“Well, in a sense, anyways. It was so easy, too.” They chuckled again, their voice dry with a hint of triumph, as if they were proud of something they had accomplished. Cleo was starting to hate the sound of their voice and eerily confident and unconcerned they were. What did it mean easy?

“What did you do to him?!”

The snake merely laughed and rolled their eyes, grinning. “Must you humans always blame me for your stupidity? After all, it is no fault of mine he was as naïve as he was~”

Cleo was seething. This thing had done something Joe, it had made that as clear as day. She stormed up to the yellow serpent angrily, wanting nothing more than to drop kick the damn thing right then and there. “You little-”

Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice from behind her. _Joe!_

“What are you doing here.” His voice was low and suspicious, almost irritated.

She turned, her expression changing from that of relief, to confusion, to concerned in a matter of seconds and she got a good look at her friend. His hair was messy and unkempt, and he had dark bags under his eyes that proclaimed his lack of sleep for all the world to see. And his _eyes._ No longer were they the pretty brown that she had known him for, instead they were a bright yellow, and they looked as if they were glowing. They stared at her menacingly, narrowed with suspicion and mistrust.

“...Joe?”

“Answer me.”

What was going on with Joe? Everything about him was off, from his eyes to the way he stared at Cleo like she was a stranger caught breaking into his house. Cleo was taken aback, to say the least.

“You- you haven’t been answering anyone in chat, a-and no one has seen you in ages, I was worried-” She stammered.

The poet simply scoffed as he replied. “Well, as you can very well see, I’m fine. You can leave now. I’m busy.”

“But you aren’t fine! Have you even taken a good look at yourself? At the winery? It’s a mess!”

“So? What a waste of time, to, what? Keep things pretty? It’ll all be dead soon anyways, and I have more important things to spend my time on.”

What was he on about? “Like what? This project of yours?”

He nodded slowly, the beginnings of a smirk making its way across his face.

“And we’d very much like to get back to that, isn’t that right, Joe?” The snake cooed as it slithered its way to Joe’s side, its eyes never leaving Cleo.

“Indeed. So why don’t you just run along now?” Joe replied, his stare deadly and cold.

“Joe this isn’t healthy!” She cried, “You need to take care of yourself! Let me help you! We- we could warm up some tea or- or just get you to a bed for heaven’s sake!”

For a moment, Cleo saw Joe falter, and just for a second, she could see a look of doubt in his eyes.

“That is quite enough!” The moment was shattered as the three eyed serpent hissed, stealing an irritated glance at Joe before returning its focus—and rage— onto Cleo once again. And just like that, Joe’s confident glare returned.

“You heard ‘em.”

“Joe please! I know somethings wrong, you can just- you can just tell me! And that damn snake isn’t helping at all!” She took a few steps forward, wanting nothing more than to just hug her friend and smack some sense into the man.

His cold stare never left, but she could see him tense as she drew nearer. “Nothin’ is wrong. I’m fine, Cleo. And that ‘damn snake’ is Räuber. My friend.”

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. How much had that bastard of a snake manipulated him? She couldn’t help but chuckle in sheer disbelief. “Friend?! Joe this is madness! That thing is clearly dangerous!”

“Räuber isn’t dangerous!” He snarled. “And you’ve overstayed your welcome.”

“Joe please, listen to me!” She once again inched forward, aiming to grab Joe. He backed up quickly, growling at her. He glowered at Cleo before quickly glancing behind her, his face shifting to that of a confident smirk.

It was then when Cleo realized Räuber wasn’t by Joe’s side anymore. _Wait, where did it- I could of sworn it was right there-_ Suddenly, she heard a loud and angry hiss from behind her, and she turned with a gasp. The yellow serpent was behind her, hissing wildly at her with rage filled eyes.

Then, she felt something collide with the back of her head painfully, and she yelped at the sudden pain.

And then she felt nothing.

___

Joe stared at his former friend who now lay unconscious on the floor beneath him, a hint of regret playing in the back of his mind. He hated to treat his former friends like this, but they just didn’t get it yet. They would eventually. When Räuber was free for all the world to admire. Until then, Cleo would have to do.

“Well,” Räuber started, their gaze triumphant as they peered around Joe’s leg at the red haired zombie. “Improvisation at its finest, I suppose. She’ll do very nicely. Come, lets get her closer, shall we?”

Joe nodded. She would understand. He would make her understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should be writing some fluff to balance out all this serious stuff but like, what would I even write??? Joe and Cleo having a tea party???  
> ...  
> Wait-


	5. The Man She Used to Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which help is found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! So sorry for the long wait, school’s started up again and I’ve barely had any time. I also blame procrastination. Take the longest chapter in the story yet as an apology.
> 
> Also sorry if anyone seems a little out of character, I don’t usually watch these Hermits. (But the dream demanded it be so!)

Cleo felt like she was floating through darkness. Time was moving faster than she could keep up with and at the same time it moved all too slow. She was both nowhere and everywhere. She tried to open her eyes, but all she saw was darkness. Were they even open? Her head throbbed, had she been hit by something?

“I think,” started a voice. Why did it sound so familiar?

She caught a glimpse of something yellow out of the corner of her eye.

“It’s time you wake up.”

Groggily, Zombie Cleo opened her eyes, immediately regretting it. The sudden bright light only worsened her headache, and she could feel something hard against her back. After letting her eyes adjust, she looked around. She was in a bedroom, she could tell, sitting adjacent to a wooden desk on the far side of the room. Which wasn’t to say very far considering the rooms small size. She was alone as far as she could tell.

She tried to stand, only to come to the painful realization that she couldn’t. Only now did she realize that she was tied up rather tightly to a fence post. She could hardly move her upper half, and her legs were bound together and of no use as well.

She traced her memory. How had she even gotten here? Dogs.. Joe... that snake... pain, and then nothing. Had Joe knocked her out? Where even was he? Where was that snake? She scanned the room for a possible escape, subconsciously wriggling against her constraints as she did so.

Would it even be that bad, staying here though? What even was the point the of escaping?

What? No, no she had to get out of here. She had to warn the others. Staying here wouldn’t be good at all, why was she thinking this? In the midst of her mild confusion, she didn’t notice the yellow eyed poet enter the room until he set a mug of coffee on the desk, possibly a tad too harshly.

Joe turned and smiled at her with that warm smile he always had. Except it didn’t feel the same. Not with those eyes. Not with Cleo tied up against the wall.

“Glad to see you awake, Cleo,” he said as he took a seat at his desk, taking a sip from his drink absentmindedly. “You had me worried there! You were out for a while, Räuber was gettin’ irritated,” He chuckled. “You know how they are.”

Cleo glared at the man- this thing- that had taken Joe from her and replaced him with something sinister. Something evil.

“What? I thought you’d be more excited to spend time with me again! Weren’t you just sayin’ how much you missed me?” He draped an arm over his chair and cocked his head, staring at Cleo with a sly grin and narrowed eyes.

“You aren’t Joe.” She growled, never ceasing her glare.

“I can assure you I am very much still me. Just maybe not how you pictured. It’s fine though, you’ll come around.”

“What did that damn snake do to you?” She hissed, a hint of sorrow in her eyes. She wanted her friend back.

“We’ve talked about this Cleo!” He said with the same tone an exasperated parent would use after they caught their child doing exactly what they had been told not to do. He threw his other arm over the back of the chair so that he was now facing Cleo, leaning further into his seat. “Räuber is my friend! And I’m sure they’d love to be yours too, if you’d lose that attitude of yours that is.”

“Do you even hear yourself?! That thing is clearly manipulating you!”

Or... Maybe Räuber really _was_ just trying to be nice... Maybe-

No, no. Räuber was evil. Why was she trying to play devil’s advocate here?

“Manipulating is a harsh word, Cleo! You’ll realize your mistake eventually though I’m sure. You still owe an apology to Räuber!” Joe’s smile never wavered, but if she looked closely, she could see a hint of desperation in his eyes, like he genuinely wanted Cleo to understand him. She hated it.

“I don’t owe a damn thing to that demon! It can go back to the hell hole it crawled out of for all I care!”

The poet narrowed his eyes. “You don’t mean that.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I do!”

His eyes twitched in obvious irritation, which gave Cleo an idea. If she could pester Joe enough, perhaps he would get fed up and kill her. As gruesome as it sounded, it would get her away from here. Closer to the other Hermits. She grinned and raised her head higher. Showtime.

“That demon you call Räuber is nothing but an evil bastard who can’t even fend for itself without help! I hope it dies a painful death alone in the damn dark!” She stated defiantly, raising her voice as she gained confidence.

Again, his smile never wavered, but it looked forced. “I’d choose your next words very carefully, Cleo.” His voice grew dangerously low, but still loud enough to be heard. He shifted in his place on the chair, his shoulders raised like a cat prepared to pounce on its prey.

“And you! You are not Joe! You’re just a damn imposter! Nothing more than that snake’s obedient little _bitch_!”

That did it.

Before Cleo could even register what was happening, Joe was off his chair and right in front of her, grabbing Cleo by the collar of her shirt and raising her off the ground, and she was painfully aware of her back rubbing against rope and wood. She winced. That would leave a mark. The yellow eyed poet placed a firm arm against the red haired zombie’s throat. Not enough to cut off her air completely, but enough to make breathing harder.

Joe smiled, his voice low and dangerous, laced with the promise of a threat. “I’ve had just about enough of this, Cleo. I know you don’t mean any of this, and I know you’ll come around. We’ll make sure of that. But until then,” he smirked, dropping Cleo rather harshly, causing her to yelp as she collided with the floor quicker than she would have liked. “I need to concentrate on my work, and I have a feeling that loud mouth of yours is gonna get in the way of that,” his cheery, warm smile was back as he stepped away from her, backing up slowly towards the exit of the room. “Wait here!” And with a turn of his heal, he was gone.

Dammit.

For a few, too short moments, Cleo was alone again with nothing but her own thoughts to occupy her.

_This wouldn’t have happened if you had just behaved._

No.

_If you would just accept that Räuber is all you need, you wouldn’t be tied up._

Shut up.

_Accept it._

Go away.

It felt like her own thoughts were plotting against her. But before her brain could pester her more, Joe reentered the room. As he neared her, she could see a long piece of cloth in one of his hands. What was he doing?

Crouching in front of her, he grabbed her by the hair, pushing her head against the fence and leaving no room for struggle.

“Stay still now, this’ll only take a minute.”

The red haired zombie could only help but watch as Joe carefully tied the cloth around her mouth. She tried to shout. To yell at him and curse that demon of a snake. It all came out muffled, and pathetic.

She’d wasted all her energy on trying to rile up Joe. All of that for nothing. She glared up at the man she once knew. He showed no remorse. Only a hopeful smile. Where was the poet who’s legs she had promised to break? Where was the poet who helped her with her zoo? Where was the poet that she always joked with, always hung out with.

The eyes that stared at hers were not her friend’s. She didn’t recognize them at all. Would she ever see Joe again? The _real_ Joe? Or was there really nothing left of the man she once knew? She had tried, oh, she had tried, to snap Joe out of whatever trance the yellow serpent had put him in. She had failed. What kind of person was she if she couldn’t even save her closest friend?

It hurt. Oh, God, it hurt.

————

“Sorry about this Cleo, I really am.” Joe said in an effort to console his distressed friend. She just didn’t get it yet. “Tell ya what, when you finally see what you’re missin’ out on, I’ll let ya go, deal?”

She was crying. Why was she crying? He had tried to be nice. He really had. But it was hard when she just refused to listen to reason.

“Aww, it’s alright Cleo! I’d be sad if I were you too. Weak, alone, powerless, it’s pretty pathetic if I’m bein’ honest!” A little taunting never hurt anyone. Besides, they were friends. Friends always taunted each other. “Of course, I wouldn’t know, bein’ perfect and all. But fear not! Räuber’ll make everything better, it’s a promise!” With that, he stood up and did a half hearted finger-gun, smiling warmly at his friend before turning back to his desk. He had work to do after all. Cleo would come around. He knew she would. But in the mean time, he’d just focus on his work and worry about her another time.

————

It was quiet now. The sun had long since set over the horizon, leaving the room illuminated only by the flickering candle set at the poet’s desk. Joe lay hunched over at it, asleep, as if he hadn’t even bothered to move to his bed. His chest rose and fell in the calm rhythm of sleep, and for a second, Cleo could pretend. Pretend that Joe was okay. That he’d be fine in the morning. That it was all a bad dream, or some stupid prank, and Joe would be back to normal with the sunrise. But she knew better. She wished she didn’t, so she could keep pretending. But she was, and she knew Joe would be just as twisted in the morning as he had been earlier.

She wanted to leave. To run far away from this place and warn the other Hermits. But instead she was stuck here, tied up against a fence post in the corner of Joe’s bedroom, able to do nothing, not even speak.

But, the more she stayed here, the more she didn’t want to leave. It couldn’t be that bad, staying here, would it? Yes, yes it would. Why the hell would she want to stay here? She had to warn the others. If she could just reach her communicator. She could warn somebody.

She struggled against the binds, trying to maneuver her communicator out of her pocket. After a possibly embarrassing amount of time, she heard the telltale clack as it hit the floor. Cautiously, she glanced over to Joe. Still asleep, good. Carefully, she twisted her body so she could reach it, picking it up with shaky hands. Who would she even call? Most Hermits would be asleep by now. She remembered Wels saying something about being in the area, collecting leaves for Bernie or something. Him, then. As quietly as she could, she began to type a private message to the knight.

<ZombieCleo> Wels! You’re near Joe’s place, right?

She waited. It was very possible that he was asleep, with it being this late. She prayed for an answer anyway.

<Welsknight> Yep! How’s it going? What are you doing up? It’s late!

She sighed in relief, maybe she could get out of here after all.

<ZombieCleo> Can you get over to his winery? Like now? Please? But be careful!

<Welsknight> ?

<ZombieCleo> Bring a weapon too. There’s something wrong with Joe and there’s this thing

Cleo accidentally sent the message early as Joe shifted in his sleep, sending a wave of panic through her. She held her breath and stayed perfectly still, ignoring the buzzing from her communicator. After a few, terrifying moments, she relaxed herself. He was still asleep. She was fine. She was fine. Hesitantly, she looked back at the screen.

<Welsknight> Wait what?

<Welsknight> Whats wrong with Joe? What thing?

<Welsknight> You’re giving me more questions than answers here Cleo!

<ZombieCleo> Sorry, its hard to explain over text and I’m worried he’ll wake up any minute

<ZombieCleo> Just get over here, please

<ZombieCleo> And don’t trust anything Joe or a suspicious yellow snake ghost says

<ZombieCleo> Please hurry

With that, she set her communicator down, taking a deep breath. Wels was on his way. Everything would be fine. It would still take a few minutes at the least for Wels to get here, so to pass the time she tried to find a way to untie herself.

————

Wels was more than concerned, and confused. What was Cleo on about? What was up with Joe? Snake ghost?! He sighed, turning a 180 back into the direction of Joe’s base. He had been about to head out for the knight (ha) when he had received those rather worrying messages from Cleo. She had said to bring a weapon, so he made sure his sword was safely tucked away in his scabbard, ready at a minutes notice. With that, he made his way to Joe’s winery.

When he got there, he realized how eerie it felt. On any other day he would just pass it off as things looking different at night, but this wasn’t the same. Everything felt surrounded by an ominous presence, not to mention how uncared for everything looked. Slowly, he made his way through the berry bushes, walking up to the entrance to the winery with caution, as Cleo had advised. The door was open, but not very far. He’d knock, but Cleo had said to be careful, and she had described Joe as if he was a threat. So instead, he let himself in as silently as he could.

It was eerily dark inside, the only light coming from what he assumed to be a candle down the hallway. A good place to start, he guessed.

The light lead to a bedroom which he cautiously peered his head into, not quite knowing what to expect. His eyes swept over the room, glancing over an empty desk and settling on a red headed figure who was struggling against the binds that tied her to a fence post on the other side of the room. It was safe to say he certainly hadn’t been expecting that.

“Cleo, holy-” He immediately rushed to her side, taking out his sword and cutting away the ropes and cloth. He hadn’t yet opened his mouth to speak again when Cleo stood, stumbling slightly from not having been able to stand for who knows how long and rubbing at her wrists where the rope had been especially tight.

“We need to get out of here.” Cleo whispered hastily, panic clear in her emerald eyes. “There’s no time to explain, it’s too dangerous and we need to leave _now_.”

“Cleo what is going on? Where is Joe? Why were you tied up? I need answers here Cle-”

He stopped mid sentence as he heard the creak of floorboards behind him, Cleo looking over his shoulder with nothing but fear written on her face. He turned his head slowly, gripping his sword tightly. There Joe stood at the doorway, a netherite sword in hand. He looked... different. Were his eyes a different color? Behind the poet, he saw a strange yellow snake glaring at him. The snake ghost?

“Wels! Nice to see ya here!” Joe began, a large smile planted across his face as he spoke. “But what, may I ask, are you doin’ here? Thought everybody’d be asleep by now given how late it is!”

“Oh, h-heya Joe!” Wels stammered, turning to face the poet entirely. “Well I got a rather concerning message from Cleo and I thought I’d come over. Joe... why was she tied up?” He raised his sword slightly as Joe halfheartedly twirled his own.

“Ah, I see! It’s nothin’ really. Just a... misunderstanding of sorts. Cleo is just fine!”

“Don’t listen to him Wels, we need to go!” Cleo pleaded, grabbing Wels tightly by the arm.

The snake behind Joe hissed, its voice low. “I’d shut your mouth, girl.”

Joe glanced at if before returning his unsettling stare back at the knight. “How about this; we all just sit down over a nice cup of tea and talk things out, hm?”

Something about the poet unsettled him. Whether it be the strange calmness, the yellow, predatory eyes, the snake by his side, or a mix of all three, he didn’t know. But he certainly didn’t trust it. Not at all.

“I think that’s a lovely idea.” The yellow serpent mused, slithering past Joe and behind Wels, and he momentarily took his eyes off Joe to watch the snake. Bad move.

“WELS LOOK OUT!” Cleo screamed, and Wels was just able to duck as Joe swung his sword at him. He grabbed Cleo’s arm and ran, pushing Joe out of the way, and he heard the yellow eyed poet snarl in irritation as they booked it down the hall.

They had just made it to the entry way when Joe caught up with them, swinging again. This time, Wels caught it with his own sword, and the clack of netherite against iron echoed through the winery. Except it wasn’t netherite. The sword Joe held cracked easily, a small chip falling to the ground. It was stone.

But he quickly found out an enchanted sword no matter the type was still something to be wary of as Joe angrily swung again and again, forcing Wels to back up in an attempt to block the many blows.

The poet was uncoordinated and fast, while Wels’ movements were quick but calculated and sharp, and he quickly gained the upper hand. Behind him, he heard the snake ghost hiss loudly, making him glance towards it. Joe took the opportunity to push the knight out of his way and go for Cleo, aiming to grab her by the arm.

He would have gotten to her sooner if it weren’t for the yellow serpent which lay coiled in his way, hissing and spitting. He hesitated, but in a burst a bravery he began to sprint, fully intent of squashing the damn thing if it got in his way.

He fazed right through it.

He didn’t have time to comprehend it though as Joe now had Cleo pinned against the wall. He threw his hand back, gripping his sword tightly, and hit Joe in the head with the handle of his blade. The poet dropped his sword as he crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

“You. Damn. HUMANS!” The snake spat. “Mark my words human, I will have my way!”

With that, the snake was gone, fazing through the walls of the winery and out of sight, leaving the knight and the zombie alone panting in the now silent entry way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: 1/13/2021 - hey all, so sorry for not updating in a good long while. Due to school I haven’t had the time nor the motivation. But do not worry! This story is NOT abandoned. I made a promise to finish this and I’m going to stick to that, if it’s the last thing I do. Whether it be a month from now or a year, this story is getting finished one way or another.  
> I am however putting it on a hiatus. I will try my best to write whenever I get the chance, though. Hopefully during mid-winter break.  
> Until we meet again, I wish you all a good day! Thank you for all your kind comments! <3


End file.
